goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Team Homer (Outtakes)/Transcript
The blooper footage is in the 7th season episode "Team Homer" from the DVD "The Homerlympics". Transcript :DVD outtakes start as the clapperboard comes on the screen. :Man: Team Homer, Bowling Scene, Take 2. snaps. :Director: Action! clapperboard comes down as Homer stares at the pins holding a ball while the Home Wreckers are watching. :Both: Come on, Homer! Come on, Homer! Pretend this is baseball and hit us a Homer! tries to get a strike, a ball missed it. :Director: Cut! :Homer: What seems to be the problem, director? :Director: The ball is supposed to knock the pins over, not go around it. Let's do that again. :2 - TAKE 4 :Director: Action! :Both: Come on, Homer! Come on, Homer! Pretend this is baseball and hit us a Homer! is about to make the pins fall down, the bowling ball broke into half. :Homer: Oops. :Director: Cut! :3 - TAKE 6 :Director: And, action! :Both: Come on, Homer! Come on, Homer! Pretend this is baseball and hit us a Homer! is trying to get a strike, he got 5 out of 10 pins. :Homer: I got 5 out of 10? I can't get a strike when I got 5! :Jacques: to Homer You've just cheated that game, Homer. :Homer: Do I cheat? Come on. :4 - TAKE 10 :Director: Action. :Both: Come on, Homer! Come on, Homer! Pretend this is baseball and hit us a Homer! bowling ball is replaced with a boulder, and Homer tries to roll the pins to get a strike with a boulder. :Director: Cut! Homer, why is there a boulder in the bowling alley? :Homer: Because I replaced it and I can't find a strike. :Director: Homer, the boulder would break the pins! You need a bowling ball, not a boulder. Go again. :5 - TAKE 16 :Director: And, action. :Both: Come on, Homer! Come on, Homer! Pretend this is baseball and hit us a Homer! swung the bowling ball too hard, the bowling ball flew out of Homer's hand, the bowling ball landed on the floor. :Homer: Okay, you are no fun. :Director: offscreen Alright, we're losing our lights. Let's go again. :6 - TAKE 20 :Director: Action! :Both: Come on, Homer! Come on, Homer! Pretend this is baseball and hit us a Homer! bowling ball is replaced with a water balloon. Homer throws the water balloon at the pins, the water balloon broke and the pins exploded, which got a strike. :Moe: Okay, it looks like you don't bring water balloons in the bowling alley. :Director: a water balloon Homer, we don't bring water balloons in the bowling alley. Bring me the bowling ball, please. :Homer: the hand gives Homer the bowling ball Nice try. :7 - TAKE 26 :Director: Action. :Both: Come on, Homer! Come on, Homer! Pretend this is baseball and hit us a Homer! tries to knock the pins down, Homer accidentally made the ball broke into pieces. :Homer: Oh, jeez. I've broken my bowling ball into pieces. I'm so sorry, guys. :Otto: Man, Homer's gonna buy another one. face palms in embarrassment. :8 - TAKE 34 :Director: Ready? Okay, and action. :Both: Come on, Homer! Come on, Homer! Pretend this is baseball and hit us a Homer! bowling ball is replaced with a red carpet, Homer unfolds the red carpet and the pins flew off the lane. :Homer: on the red carpet and trips on one of the bowling lanes Whoops! stands up on the carpet, noticing the pins have broke themselves Oh, no. They broke down by themselves. Not cool, man. :9 - TAKE 36 :Director: Action! :Both: Come on, Homer! Come on, Homer! Pretend this is baseball and hit us a Homer! bowling ball is replaced with a pool of water. Homer jumps in. :Homer: sighing No strikes enough for me, Otto. :Director: Cut! Homer, there are no pools of water in the bowling alley. And you're not fun enough to remove clothes. :10 - TAKE 40 :Director: And, action. :Both: Come on, Homer! Come on, Homer! Pretend this is baseball and hit us a Homer! accidentally threw the ball faster to the pins, the pins broke into a million pieces, which got a broken down strike. :Director: Cut! Homer, where are the pins? :Homer: They're broken. :Director: Let me see the script, will you? hand gives the script to the director's hands. Oh, here's the thing. We wanted to give Homer a strike, but this is a broken down strike. That's not in the script, Homer. Don't break them. :Mindy: to Homer But they're broken. And if the pins have broken down, there will be no high scores. Are you trying to lose the game by itself? :Homer: No. Carry on, director. :Director: Right-o, Homer. Right-o. :11 - TAKE 80 :Director: Here we go. And, action! :Both: Come on, Homer! Come on, Homer! Pretend this is baseball and hit us a Homer! tries to get a strike, but trips on the bowling lane, the ball flew out of Homer's hands. :Homer: on the lane Ouch! :Homewreckers laugh except Jacques. :Director: Cut! Homer, you are not allowed to trip this in the first place. The only thing is because you can't do anything on your high score. :12 - TAKE 100 :Director: Ready? Okay. Action! :Both: Come on, Homer! Come on, Homer! Pretend this is baseball and hit us a Homer! :bowling ball is replaced with a sword. Homer swings the sword with his hands, because the sword in Homer's hands had swung too hard, a sword splits the pins into half, a bowling pin clearing bar comes down with the pins. :Director: Cut! Homer, why is there a sword in the bowling alley? :Homer: I just made the pins split in half. :Jacques: offscreen There's no such thing as a sword! :13 - TAKE 150 :Director: And, action. :Both: Come on, Homer! Come on, Homer! Pretend this is baseball and hit us a Homer! bowling ball is replaced with a juicy melon, and Homer tossed the juicy melon at the pins, making them explode. A juicy melon is smashed. A bowling pin clearing bar comes down with the pins again. :Homer: Okay, I just noticed that juicy melon, and I got a super strike. :Otto: A super strike? :Director: Cut! Cut, cut! to homer with a bowling ball Homer, this is a bowling ball, not a juicy melon. And melons belong in the store, not in the alley. :Homer: Oh. So that's why that juicy melon got a super strike. :Director: Homer, these melons don't make super strikes. We'll have to stay longer. :14 - TAKE 200 :Director: And, action! :Both: Come on, Homer! Come on, Homer! Pretend this is baseball and hit us a Homer! bowling ball is replaced with a sledgehammer. Homer spins himself around in a circle, tossing the sledgehammer, and Homer's sledgehammer destroyed all the pins, which broke. Homer runs back to Pin Pals. :Jacques: to Homer Homer, did you use a sledgehammer in the bowling alley? :Homer: Yes. :Director: Cut! There are no sledgehammers in the bowling alley! We do need a bowling ball, not a sledgehammer. :Homer: Why? :Director: Because a sledgehammer is not for destroying them. Man, you're not cool with this. :15 - TAKE 400 :Director: Here we go. And action! :Both: Come on, Homer! Come on, Homer! Pretend this is baseball and hit us a Homer! got a strike. The Homewreckers walk away, losing our team, Pin Pals. Even our last try in the outtakes. :Director: And, cut! bell sound is heard. The director walks to Homer. Is that our last try? :Homer: Well, you agreed with this, but I knew I got a strike, but we'll always agree if that high score can reach to a bonus round. :Director: Alright, you can go now. does. :DVD outtakes end in a dark screen. Category:The Simpsons DVD Outtakes Transcripts